Lost
by JuliaStiles
Summary: New characters added, New girl comes to horizon. My first fan fic so its probly really bad R&R please and Thanx


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hg characters  
  
"Why don't they jus go out already!" Daisy said "Ya I know it would make this so much less complicated" Shelby replied as the both watched Steve help Alex with her bags "Is everyone ready for the hike?" Peter asked "Ready as well ever be" Jewels replied "Well then lets go" Peter said leading the way up the trail. "How long is this hike," Shelby asked "Just overnight, it would be longer but I have things to do tomorrow" Peter replied  
  
A few hours later they arrived at the campsite. "Ok guys lets set up, Auggie and Ezra your in this tent, Steven and Scott, Shelby and jewels and last but not least Daisy and Alex. Ok set up tents and then we can eat." Peter said With that every headed off to their designated spot. "This sux" Scott said "Ya but it least its only one night" Steve replied  
  
The next day every headed back to horizon "It feels good to be back," Jewels said "Jewels we were only gone fro a night" Alex replied "I know" she replied Everyone went to their dorms and started to unpack Peter knocks on the girl's dorm 'Come in" Daisy says Peter enters "hey Alex can I talk to you for a second" "Ya sure" Alex said heading towards him "Your parents called while we were out, your brother was in an accident," Peter said "Oh my god is he ok" I don't know anything more I wish I could give you more information, Your parents want you to go home for a little while" He said "Well looks like I'm going on a little vacation girls," She said to every one "You can get packing now your dad should be here with in an hour" Peter said "Oh dear 5 hours on the car with him, this is going to be one hell of a trip" She replied "You don't have to go if you don't want to" Peter said "No its for my brother" she replied She packed up all of her things and met everyone in front of the main office building to say her goodbyes "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Jewels asked giving her a hug "No I don't sorry Jewels" she replied Were going to miss you" Daisy replied giving her a hug "Ya well all miss you sick sense of humour" Scott said giving her a hug "Aww thanx"she replied "I was just joking" Scott said Every one gave her a hug and then headed for the main hall "Are you ok?" Steve asked "Ya I'll be fine" she replied "Are you sure?" He asked "Ya I'm sure, now give me a hug," She said The hugged for a while Alex trying to hold back the tears. "I'll see you in a couple days" she said as she headed to the car "Al, Alex" peter said Alex turned around "You know what who to call if you need help" Peter said "Ya" Alex replied and tried to smile She got into the car and it drove away up the gravel road "Well guys you can head over to get lunch, I want you all to meet me in the lodge at 1 so you can get to know the newbie" Peter said "Great day for a newbie"Juliet said And they all headed to the kitchen  
  
It took about 5 hours before Alex had reached her destination. It was 6:06 and she had finally reached the city of Victoria. They went to the hospital and Alex saw her brother. She stood outside his room for a good 10 minutes debating on if she should go in finally she did  
  
"Well well well look what the cat brought in," her brother said sarcastically Alex smiled " I missed you" she said giving him a hug a few tears came out "Aww don't get all mushy gushy on my" he replied She wiped her eyes " so what happened" she asked noticing that his leg was in a cast and he had a few minor cuts and scrapes on his face "Its nothing just a little misunderstanding with the old man" "He did this to you?" she asked concerned "No not exactly things haven't been so great since you left we fight all the time" " Like fighting fight like punching fight? Or just fight?" she asked "Sometimes things get a little out of hand" "Ben if he's hurting you do something about it you know you could get him put away if you were to turn him in giving what happened between me and him you'll." "Ales stop," he said "Why are you letting him do this to you, did he throw you out of the car, whets next? Sending you away too!" she yelled "He didn't throw me out of the car I jumped" "Nice try but I know you wouldn't do something like that, it that what he told you to say? Of all people I know you, you wouldn't do that!!" Ben gave her a look just as their stepfather came in "Are you guys doing ok in here," he asked "Ya were fine" Ben replied "Just perfect" Alex said as she stormed out of the room "She's just concerned some people have different ways of handling it" "You better not of told her" he replied in a stern voice "I told her exactly what you told me to say"  
  
Back at Horizon~~ "Every one this is Jainy she is our newest member, Jainy this is Scott, Shelby, Auggie, Juliet, Daisy, Ezra, and Steven" Peter said Jainy smiled and every one said hi "Steve would you mind helping Jainy out today," Sophie asked "Ya sure" He replied "C'mon I'll show you around" he said an they both walked away  
  
"So how was your trip out here?" he asked "What kind of question is that?" she asks laughing "Well I cant ask you if you like it here cause you've only been here for an hour, and most people don't like to talk about why there here so I guess I'm just, making conversation" he replied With a little smirk "Sense of humour, cute. Well the trip was fine thanx, and I'm here because my father cant deal with me and my mother passed way last month" she replied "Oh I'm sorry," he said "Its no biggy her and I weren't the closest if you know what I mean," she said "Oh I see" he replied "So was that the whole group in the lodge back there?" she asked "Well no there's my girl Alex," he smile at the though of her " Alex, she had to go back home for a few days, but she'll be back soon she's pretty cool" he replied "Oh and are you and Alex? Well you know an item?" she asked "Oh no were just friends, although I wish it could be more" he said "Sorry I'm telling you a whole bunch of stuff you probably don't want to hear," he said "Oh no its no problem" she replied "Who knows maybe you and I can become friends" she replied "That would be cool" he replied " So of you don't mind me asking, what is a guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked "Well, My Dad died when I was 12 my mother became an alcoholic when I was 15 and then my Life fell apart when I was 16 and now I am hear" he answered "Oh I'm sorry to hear about that," she said putting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Alex is going to flip when she gets back," Daisy said "Why?" Auggie asked "Did you see the way Jainy looked at him" Shelby replied "Oh deer" Juliet said "What is it now queenie"Shelby snapped "Look at them!" she replied The all looked at Steve and Jainy, they were kissing "Oh my god!" Auggie said  
  
"Jainy what was that for" he asked pulling away "I'm sorry that was so wrong of me, but. Never mind" she replied "But what?" he asked "I'm sorry you just reminded me of Jimmy my old boyfriend, he's still back in Ohio, but that is no excuse I am so sorry I totally understand Of you don't want to ever talk to me again" She cried "Chill out, its fine we all do some stupid things, lets just forget it ever happened ok" he replied caringly "OK" she replied wiping her tears away  
  
Later on at the dinner table~~ Jainy was getting her dinner and very one else was sitting at the table "My good friend Steve what the hell were you doing with Jainy today you were just supposed to show her around, we all know that if Alex wants you and if she found out you would be history" Scott said The table was silent "Chill you guys she just made a mistake" he said "Oh really?" Juliet asked "Ya it didn't look like that to me" Daisy added "I reminded her of her boyfriend and she just go carried away I have no feelings at all towards her" he replied Every one was quiet "Honestly I would never do that to Alex" he said The group was quiet when Jainy came and sat with them, she sat right by Steve. Shelby gave Steve a look and they all sat in silence eating their meals. Finally Auggie broke the silence "You I'll meet you on the court in half an hour" he said 'Ya alright your on" Scott replied "Are you coming Steve," he asked "ya I'll be there" Steve replied  
  
Back in Victoria~~ Alex sat in the cafeteria for about 2 hours just thinking when she heard her name on the intercom it said to report to the 106-care unit. Alex made her way to the unit were her Stepfather was waiting for her. "Where did you go?" he asked trying to be calm "I went for a bite to eat and then I fell asleep sorry," she said looking down at her toes "Lets head home you can come back tomorrow" he replied "No I want to stay here," she demanded "Alex no you have to come home" he replied "It would be no trouble, we can get a cot for her to sleep on. Let her spend some time with her brother" A nurse interrupted "Thank you" Alex mouthed to her "I really don't think so, but than you for your generous offer, but I don't want to hassle you." "Oh it would be no problem at all" "Well ok I'll be back tomorrow morning" he said "Don't try anything stupid," he whispered into Alex's ear  
  
Alex spent the whole week there at the hospital with her brother. "Did you hear Alex is coming back today?" Shelby said "Ohh yaya!!" Juliet chirped "Well it's about time, when is she coming" Steve asked "I don't know" Shelby replied  
  
Peter stepped out of the main lodge and watched as the blue suburban pulled up to the front doors It stopped just long enough for Alex to get out and grab her bag and then speeded out of site. Alex stood motionless as the car pulled away. Peter came up behind her and put a hand around her "Welcome back" he said Alex turned around regaining herself and smiled "Its good to be back" she replied Peter could tell that something had happened "C'mon lets go unpack your stuff," he said and they both headed for his office. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked "Yes. No" She replied and was silent "Well then tell me what happened from the moment you got there" peter said "Well we went to the hospital and I saw my brother He said that he had gotten into a fight with our step dad and jumped out of the car." "Do you believe him" peter asked "No He's not like that he wouldn't do that," she cried "I tried to get him to tell me what happened but he would tell me but he didn't deny it either" "Deny what?" Peter asked "I asked him if he try to push him out of the car and he just kept avoiding the subject, he would tell me I spent the whole week there and he still wouldn't tell me" Peter and Alex finished their talk and then Alex headed into the reek room where most every one was hanging out. "Did ya miss me?" she said entering the room everyone looked at her Alex noticed a different face "she must be the newbie Peter was talking about" she thought to herself. Juliet ran and gave her a hug as followed every one else. "So what did I miss while I was gone?" She asked "Oh not a whole lot" Shelby said looking at Steve "Same old same old" Auggie replied "So how was your trip home" Steve asked "It was fine, so you must be the newbie" Alex said trying to avoid the subject "Ya I'm Jainy" Jainy said "I'm Alex nice to meet you, how you liking it here so far" Alex asked "So far so good" She replied "Well I'm glad to hear it" Alex replied "Lights out in 15" Peter yelled "We should probably head to our dorms" Scott said "Ya see you guys tomorrow" Juliet said Steve Showed Alex 12 on his fingers that meant the were going to meet at the docks.  
  
At 12 Steve and Alex met by the docks Steve told her about what happened between him and Jainy and surprisingly she just laughed "Your not mad" he asked "No why would I be you did nothing wrong" she said "Well I just thought oh never mind" he said "Well I think I'm going to head to bed I'll see ya tomorrow morning" she said And they both headed off to their cabins  
  
The next day Alex was called into Peter's office She sat in the chairs waiting for him to come in. "You wanted to see me?" she asked "Yes Alex I have some bad news for you" He said Alex stood up "what" she asked "Its your brother, he passed away last night" Peter said "What!! I just saw him he was fine he had a broken leg nothing life threatening about that" she cried "There was a mix up at the hospital and medication was administered to him that shouldn't have been" Peter said "I am so sorry" he said Tears began to fill her eyes as she felt her self falling Peter caught her as she stumbled. "No its not true, he's not dead he just has a broken leg" she cried Peter hugged her and tried to comfort her. "He's not dead he's not dead" she kept repeating that to herself A week later Peter and her flew out for his funeral she didn't want to go alone and have to be with her step-father. While they were at the funeral her stepfather approached her "Go away" she said calmly but sternly "Alex. I am just trying to tell you how sorry I am about this, I know he meant a lot to you" "You don't know anything. And you r not sorry you did it" "You killed him she screamed and now your trying to cover it up well guess what I know and I am not going to let you get away with this" she yelled and him and than ran to the bathroom crying Peter knocked on the door. "Alex are you ok in there?" he asked He could hear her crying Alex scrambled for the knife she had swiped from the table "Alex!!" Peter yelled He tried to open the door but it was locked "Alex open the door right now" he demanded "I'm sorry" she said, "I'm sorry" Peter kicked the door open just in time to stop Alex. He grabbed her hand, which was holding the knife. She dropt it and started to cry. She kept repeating I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Peter Held her in his arms knowing exactly how she felt. "I know how you feel and you probably think suicide is the only way out but your wrong you can get through this, you are a strong girl.  
  
Later on that night Peter and Alex arrived back at Horizon it was pretty late and everyone was in bed except for Sophie and Steve the stood outside and waited for them to arrive. Alex slowly got out of the car she had been quiet the whole way home and had her hands tied up. She slowly walked up to Steve. She put her arms around him and he put his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. She didn't want to leave his grasp she felt so safe in his arms. 


End file.
